Battle of the Mages
by AtMyWhit'sEnd
Summary: Our favorite characters, the ones with magic, battle against themselves to try to prove who is the better mage


BATTLE OF THE MAGES  
  
Summary: A reviewer from one of my other stories gave me the idea for this story. "A Pleasant Reader" told me not to make "And They All Live." too fluffy, and as I have already written the next chapter to it and it is totally fluffy, this is to appease "A Pleasant Reader" and all the other people out there who think my stories are entirely too fluffy..Oh, and if it sounds a little crazy, it's because I wrote it on a sugar high.. mwahhahahah  
  
"Anything you can do," Alanna hummed as she walked along the palace garden path with her friend Daine. They were out enjoying a nice, peaceful day, something rarely seen in Tortall.  
  
"I can do better," called a voice from the other side of the hedges. Alanna and Daine both jumped and ran along the path trying to find the owner of the voice. They laughed as they caught up with the King of Tortall and his companions.  
  
"Alright, who was the idiot who decided to challenge me?" the Lioness exclaimed. Gary, Raoul and Douglass all pointed at Jonathan. The red-haired knight chuckled at the king. "You of all people should know that 'Anything you can do, I can do better.'"  
  
Jonathan was about to reply when they heard another voice sing out, "I can do anything better than you."  
  
"Who said that?" the entire group yelled together.  
  
"Me," answered the voice.  
  
"Like that helps us," muttered Raoul.  
  
Jonathan gave him a glare and told him, "Stop being so counterproductive."  
  
"Stop feeding him those big words, Gary, lest he choke on one." The Lioness was growing tired of Jon's ever expanding vocabulary; it just added on to his already arrogance.  
  
"Why you little.." Jonathan shouted, but before he could finish what he was saying, the voice called out again.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"For what?" Jonathan questioned.  
  
"For you morons to stop arguing and to try to figure out who I am."  
  
"And why would we want to do that?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Right. Anyway...What were we talking about again?"  
  
The voice did not like being ignored, so it yelled, "Fine, I give up. You win. I'll reveal myself."  
  
"Then I am better than you," cried Jonathan as the mystery voice ran to join them.  
  
"Numair!" exclaimed the group as they saw who it was.  
  
"So, Jonathan, you think that you are better than me. We'll just have to see about that. I propose a battle, between you and me, to see who is the better mage."  
  
"Can I do it too?" Alanna was jumping up and down, waving her hands, trying to get their attention. " I'm the one who started this thing."  
  
"Fine, Alanna, you can be part of this too," Numair said.  
  
"Wait a minute. I never said that I was going to be a part of this. I'm the King of Tortall. I don't have to do something like this."  
  
"Yeah, but if you don't do it, the entire kingdom's going to think that you are a wuss," Raoul pointed out.  
  
"I never said that I wasn't going to do it either. Fine. What are we going to do?"  
  
"There goes my peaceful day," muttered Daine.  
  
"I think that you should each raise your mortal enemies up from the dead, so that we can have some proper entertainment," Gary supplied.  
  
"I think you're loony," said Douglass.  
  
"I think that it is a good idea," shouted Alanna. "Let's do it."  
  
"I agree," said Numair. "Let's get started."  
  
"If we must," sighed Jonathan.  
  
So they all used their magical powers to raise their mortal enemies from the dead. Alanna raised Roger from the Land of the Dead, while Numair made Ozorne come back to life. Jonathan took a minute to think of who he was going to raise from the dead. He didn't really have a mortal enemy. So he decided to raise up Thom, Alanna's dead brother. After some grumbling, the other two contestants allowed Thom to Jonathan's choice.  
  
"Hey, why don't we let all of the people that we brought back to life join in our little contest?" suggested Alanna.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
And so the battle continued.  
  
What battle should I have them do in the next chapter? Who should win? Review, please, and tell me. Thanx! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to TP. Also, there are a couple of lines that I took from Monty Python and Bring It On. I don't own them either. The song, "Anything You Can Do." is from Annie Get Your Gun. Don't own it. etc. 


End file.
